Fred flintstone
Fred Flintstone is a person that was born in the year 274. He lived with his family in a stone town with nice Dinosaurs. Fred was a builder. He built buildings in stone town. He also liked hats. He always wanted to make hats but he never got his time to make hats when he lived in stone town. He always loved stones and hats. His Dead In the year 414, the evil wood man come to stone town and made everybody into wood with his evil rod of evilness. But when Fred Flintstone was the only one left in the stone town, he escaped, but wood man got him. Fred did not know what to do, but he came up with an idea. I threw a rock at his evil rod. that stone went trought the rod and went into wood man's face. that made him disappear. but the rod fell down on the ground and touched Fred. that made the entire stone town turn into ice. that ice made Fred Flintstone undeadly. In the year 1173 the ice was melted away. Fred was so confused. he walked in the town for a while, and he found his house. He found his family inside his house. He was no longer confused. He was sad. His Future After he saw everything in his town, he left. he went on a journey to find something to find wood man. He went through Europe to find him. sometimes he had to stop at some places and be at a hotel. it was really boring at the hotels. He wanted to have fun so he started making hats. Sometimes he went to restaurants instead of hotels. He made hats when he was waiting for food. One time he when he was waiting for food, one person asked if he buy that hat he was making. More people came. Fred Flintstone had an idea. He could sell his hats on his journey. He did that. He was traveling and selling hats on his journey. The people he sold them to, have heard many stories about him. He sold hats to many famous people like: *Abraham Lincoln *Tom *Jerry *God *Snoop Dogg *Pickachu His hat company In the year 1873, he had traveled all the way to japan. he was selling a lot of hats. But there was one person that asked him "なぜあなたは帽子会社を始めませんでしたか?". When he heard that, he gave the guy a free hat and went to the japanese government. It took him 3 year to get contact with them. When he asked them if he could make a hat company they said いいえ, but fred flintsone said that he would give them all his money if they said yes. They said yes. Fred made a hat company and he called it Capcom. He made some people join him to make hats. The death of hat making In the year 1890 they started making games, but the hat making was not over yet. But in the year 1969 they started making less hats, because they made more game series. But in 2014, the hat making died because his company died because Nintendo killed them. but a few members like Fred, was alive. They tried to make mega man come back, so they made Mighty No. 9.